ZSF2/Tatsuya Richards
Condition *'Verified:' 12/04/2012 **'Wounds': -15left leg **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' 12/12 ***Regen: 11/Day (at 1wound a day) **'Mana:' 14/14 20/20 5/5 ***Regen: 11/Day (at 1wound a day) Skills Attributes(133) *'Agility(+):' +12 *'Freerun(=):' +15 *'Athletics(+):' +12 (3/6) *'Swimming(=):' +10 *'Endurance(++):' +14 (5/8) *'Stamina(+):' +12 (2/7) *'Willpower(++):' +8 (0/5) *'Phobia ConditioningAstraphobia:' +8 *'ToleranceTranquilizer:' +1 *'Learning(*)': +13 *'Training(++):' +9 (1/7) *'Teaching(++):' +2 *'Reading(+):' +8 *'Perception(++):' +16 (2/9) Combat(83) *'Firearms(*):' +16 *'1-hand(*):' +31 (1/15) *'Melee(*):' +22 (5/12) *'Armor Training(+):' +10 (0/6) *'Shield Training(+):' +5 Unarmed Leadership Constructive(51) *'Metal-Smithing(++):' +1 *'Jewelry Making(+):' +30 (7/14) *'Handle Animal(+):' +20 (3/8) Knowledge(38) *'Projectile Physics(^*):' +26 (7/13) *'Mineralogy(+):' +12 (5/7) Recreational(15) *'Art(*):' +9 (2/9) *'Singing(+):' +1 *'Fishing(+):' +5 *'Singing(+):' +1 *'Dancing(+):' +1 *'Writting(+?):' +1 Survival(10) *'stealth(+):' +15 *'Hunting(+):' -5 Uniques(50) *'Fortune(*):' +30 (0/15) *'Youkai(*+):' +20 Vehicles(-5) *'Driving(++):' -5 Magic(74) *'Wind(++):' +30 (1/14) *'Order(*):' +13 (0/9) *'Chaos(*):' +15 (1/10) *'Mana(*):' +16 (7/10) Psi-Techs Disciplines(30) *'Enchanting(++):' +30 (4/14) Affinity *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +15 *'Shara Lopez:' +13 *'Taylor Jackson:' +7 *'Enix': +5 *'Jim': +4 *'Drake:' +3 *'John Dalton:' +3 *'Kit Richards:' +1 *'Alan:' +1 *'Hero:' +1 *'Claire St. John:' +1 *'Kayla:' +1 Perks *'Luck Magic(+30LuckyBreak):' Having gained contorl over luck you've become able to "Curse" or "Bless" people at 1/2 leth as a status effect to order/chaos magic, forcing targets to reroll their first 1d3+(Magic/25) rolls and take the best/worst result. *'Ambient Assault(+30Air):' For the cost of a Air status effect, you can make a magic attack cause the opponent to be flat footed. At half lethality the flat-foot status will linger until the next attack by anyone. *'Spell Craft(+30 Enchant):'Due to detailed knowledge of the enchanting process, you can now make more complicated enchants, bestowing simple spells on an object of decent quality in place of a mod slot. *'Mind over Matter(+10Youkai):' Youkai syns with Will power, Will powery syns with endurance for LR calculaiton *'(+20 Youkai):'You gain 1/2 Youkai in daily mana for adding secondary effects(Not elements) to spells, and can increase the size of a spell by 1 part effect-wise Flaws *'Moderate Claustrophobia:' fear of being in small places **+15 bonus to escape phobia, woudns from phobia heal by 10poitns and 1/4th MW every 2 hours. **DC 70+10X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 80, a Default Penalty of 15, and Stunned at 1/4ths Lethality, Run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. **worth 25 *'Moderate Astraphobia:' fear of thunderstorms **+15 bonus ot escape phobia, woudns from phobia heal by 10points and 1/4th MW every 2 hours. **DC 70+10X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 80, a Default Penalty of 15, and Stunned at 1/4ths Lethality, Run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. **worth 20 Items Weapons *'Tensen(*Fighting Fan):' 65|2(+25)|+15; (1slot) 10/10 Mana; recovers 5 mana a day **Defensive: at -1 speed but can add half your attack bonus when using the weapon as an added dodge bonus **Gale: Can create a ranged wind attack for just 2 mana, +5 Accuracy, attack knocks targets prone at 1/2 lethality. **Affinity: Wind+5 *'Colt Delta Elite(* M.Magnum Pistol):' 50|2|+10 -10 Recoil (1slot); (10mm Auto) **Attachment: Hinged Combat Blade Enforcer **Verdict: User can call a 'charge' on the target for a verdict(2/3rd lethality) if they are 'guilty' -10 endurance, if innocent +5 endurance and no damage(totally innocents get +10) does not stack ***Endurance is a place holder for poisons **Affinity: Order +3 Chaos +3 *'M249 SAW:' 50|3|+5 (3slot) (5.56mm NATO) **Scope(++): +10 accuracy -5 Exotic -5 Recoil **Avian Embrace **Special: AutoFire: Can change Speed 3 in to AoE 5 at 10 bullets a round (5.56mm) *'Hinged Combat Blade Enforcer(+Western Knife):' 75|3|+5 (1slot) **Special: Hinge Lock: Can be tunned and adjusted to attach to a pistol(currently Delta Elite) acting somewhat as a bayonet, and both weapons are considered equiped at the same time. *'Improved(++) Shuriken:' (x10) 75/3/+15 -5Exotic? Armor *'Underlayed Trenchcoat(=Light Armor):'(3slots) +10 Defense -5 Mobility *'Avian Coat(*Light Armor):' Body; +20 Defense, +10 Defense extra against bullets, -5 Mobility 5/5 recovers 5 a day **Aerial:DC70:Can allow limited flight for 1 round at the cost of 5 mana *'Shoes(=light armor):'(Size 1) 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Agility *'Feather Bracelet (*+ Cloth arm). +2 Defense, Ignore first arm/hand wound per battle. +12 Grip. Wind Shaper(*): +15 Wind Affinity, half damage from wind. *'Usurper Bracelet(+silver bracelet): **Affinity: +3Order/Chaos *'''Harmony Bond Braclet(++): a silver band bracelet with detailed engravings of birds singing happyly while perched on a sakura tree. with a heart shaped rose quartz, a diamond rhombus smokey quearts, and a teardrop milky quartz. **Affinity Link:+5 Affinity with the wearers of 'Rose Bond Ring' 'Ascension Bond Ring' and 'Duet Bond Ring' *'Avian Embrace(Light Shield*):'(2slot) +15 Defense, -5 Combat, 10/10 Mana; recovers 5 Mana a day **Sky Shroud: for 5 Mana, gain +10 Defense against ranged projectiles and the ability to counter them, and +10 Lethal Resist (5Mana every 2 rounds) **Affinity: Wind +5 **GunMounted: Can be mounted on a gun() *'Demon Mirror(Light Shield++):'(2slot) +15 Defense, -5 Combat, Buckler **Bladed (65/2/+10 Weapon) **Mod:Reflective (Lower counter by 10, auto reflect 5% of light/magic attacks), Consumables *'Colt Delta Elite Magazine': 4/8 8/8 8/8 *'10mm Ammo loose': 0 rounds *'5.56mm NATO Belt': 12/100 90/100 *'Bullet Casings': 10mm(X30) 5.56NATO(288) *'Zombie Porn Poster': Zombie distrction? (x3) *'AAA batteries(-)': x9 *'AAA batteries(--)': x3 *'Roll of Aluminium foil' Tools *'Iphone': (effect) (x__) *'Binoculars:' +10 to Perception; Long range (x1) *'Jeweler's Kit (*)': +15 Jewelry making **Mystic: +10 to echantment rolls *'Ring Maker's Kit (*+)': +20 Jewelry making **Ring Specialist: +10 to making rings *'Cut(++) Ruby' Restores 1 Mana per element per day **5/5 5/5 *'Untreated Onyx stone': About the size of a quater. charges 1 Mana a day per element ** 5/5 5/5 *'Untreated Watermelon Tourmaline(large gem)': *'Tanzanite Earring(=)': *'Diamond(=)': *'Adventurine Shard(+)': *'Sapphire Shard(+)': *'Opal Shard(+)': Fused with a large Jade Gem(=)? (Roll was 128 with pure order magic) *'Sodalite Shard(=)': *'Carnelian Shard(=)': *'Silver(*)': 260g *'Gold(=)': 500g *'Silver Feather braclet(*)': *'Deck of Cards (++): +5 to card tricks *+5 wind affinity *'Onyx Game Dice''': 2d4 4d6, d8, 2d10, d12, and a d20. **d4: stole mana on a 4, collected mana from the surroundings on a 1. **d6: Made things brighter on a 1 or darker on a 6 **d8: Caused pain on a 1 or focus on an 8 **d10: Does nothing rolled on it's own **d12: Causes sleepyness on a 1, Rage on a 12 **d20: causes something very bad on a 1 and something very good on a 20 **d10+d10: nat 1/100: -50 to next d10 rolls, +50 to next d10 rolls Books *Renaissance Art Book: (MASTERED)15/14+1 Clothing *Total = 20 **Avian Coat(*) = 6 **Trench coat(=) = 3 **3xEveryday Clothing(=): 9 ** Hat (-): 1 **Boots(=): 1 Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Tatsuya does not know it, but his mothers side of the family is part tengu. Going back to his great great grandpa, who was around during the loss of magic, but was strong enough to maintain his human form, however, the majority of his powers were gone, so at a very old age, he settled down with a human and hide a child. The tengu blood was still in them, but their magical abilities were so low, that they might as well have been human, so Tensen became an heirloom that would be passed down from child to child, and was passed to Tatsuya just four years ago. His mother taught him how to fight as if it were a normal war fan though, not ready to tell Tatsuya the truth about his powers. His Father in the past year has been teaching him how to use a gun as well, deciding that a fan was a child's toy, and he should learn something that could actually save him. Little did they know though, that both talents would be quite useful in the events to come. Tatsuya's parents were away on vacation when the outbreak happened, and he's not sure if they're ok. But he is sure, that with the outbreak, his been slowly gaining strange powers, at first he was freaking out, but if it keeps him alive, then it doesn't matter where it came from or what it is. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Cloudcuckoolander *Trope 2 Category:Characters